Fria Cortesia
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Afinal de contas, Robert jamais pensou que Cora tivesse algum motivo sequer para se aborrecer, por isso era desconcertante vê-la tão descomposta, imersa em uma tristeza que ele jamais percebera.


**Fria Cortesia**

Na primeira vez que Cora olhou para aquela casa, mesmo antes de se tornar uma Crawley, ela sabia que poderia ser feliz ali. Só não poderia adivinhar, porém, que se apaixonaria perdidamente por aquele que seria seu futuro marido. Robert não se esforçara para tal. Na verdade, tratava-a com uma cortesia quase forçada, sem falar com aquele tradicional distanciamento inglês que, na maioria das vezes, dava-lhe uma estranha sensação de desconforto. Ainda assim, ela não conseguia conter o sorriso quando ele lhe dirigia o olhar ou algumas palavras, mesmo que quase nunca doces e, muitas vezes, distantes. Cora sabia que só precisava de tempo para fazer com que aquele homem se apaixonasse por ela, vendo em si não só a salvação monetária para sua propriedade, mas alguém com quem ele teria verdadeiro prazer em ter-se casado.

O curto noivado, entretanto, passou sem que ele lhe destinasse mais do que aquelas palavras distantes e, com quatro meses de casada, Cora começava a achar que não era uma questão de tempo para que aquele homem a amasse, mas sim que isso nunca realmente aconteceria. Ele era carinhoso, o máximo que poderia ser com uma mulher que mal conhecia, mas ainda assim tudo nele parecia demonstrar que não a queria. A conversa pela manhã nunca passava de um curto "bom dia", seguido de um comentário qualquer sobre o tempo. Ele costumava passar os dias fora, enquanto ela procurava modos de se distrair. Por sorte a propriedade era grande e, do mesmo modo que a absorvia, a encantava. E, de modo tímido, tentando não bater de frente coma condessa, ela começava a transformá-la em seu lar.

Robert sempre mantinha os assuntos realmente importantes longe dela, discutindo-os com o pai durante o tempo em que ela não via o marido ou após as refeições, antes que os dois voltassem para a companhia das mulheres. Não dividiam muito mais do que o leito, onde ele a procurava com certa freqüência. Eram os únicos momentos em que ela sabia que, por trás de toda a fria cortesia, havia um homem que, por menos apaixonado que estivesse, a desejava, e ela apreciava cada momento de amor, renovando suas esperanças de que depois ele não a deixaria sozinha, sem um ridículo agradecimento por ela devotar incondicionalmente seu coração e seu corpo a ele.

Cora era linda, disso Robert não tivera dúvida, tanto que, quando a viu, perguntou-se porque ela, linda e rica como era, aceitara se casar com ele. Então ele lembrou-se que era herdeiro de um título, e era isso que todo bom americano desejava para ser inglês. Talvez fosse esse o motivo, até maior do que a falta de desejo de casar com uma completa desconhecida, que fez com que Robert adotasse uma postura um tanto indiferente para com aquela mulher. Com o passar do tempo, sequer percebia que não fazia nenhum esforço para conhecê-la. Vivia como um solteiro durante o dia, como se estivesse meramente recebendo uma visita em casa com quem deveria ser educado. À noite, quando a procurava, se preocupava com o prazer de ambos, do mesmo modo que agia com suas amantes dos tempos de solteiro, mas nunca oferecera a ela mais do que dera a qualquer mulher.

Aceitara se casar pelo dever que tinha com aquela propriedade, mas isso não exigia que se apaixonasse por sua noiva, por mais que a respeitasse como condizia a um marido respeitar sua esposa. Jamais concordara com o método cogitado pelo pai para salvar Downton Abbey, só não podia aceitar que, por sua culpa, o lugar que tinha como lar fosse vendido para qualquer um, e, por não conseguir uma segunda alternativa, concordou com aquele casamento de fachada. Tão ou mais oco do que a maioria dos casamentos entre a nobreza.

Era tarde da noite, realmente tarde, quando finalmente colocou o roupão e resolveu que a procuraria, mesmo que já houvesse passado do horário que normalmente o fazia. O pai o alugara em uma tediosa reunião após o jantar que o aborrecera mais do que o normal, por mais que tivesse conseguido se distrair depois da segunda dose de brandy. Com a mão na maçaneta da porta que separava os dois dormitórios ele pode ver a luz tremeluzente de uma vela acesa, o que aumentou sua certeza de que, apesar da hora, não seria mal recepcionado – como se, alguma vez, ela o tivesse recebido com menos do que um sorriso tímido. Bateu levemente na porta antes de entrar, estancando ali mesmo ao ver que ela chorava.

Enquanto, durante os dias, Cora contava com toda a distração silenciosa que a casa podia lhe oferecer, as noites nas quais ele não lhe procurava eram sempre mais difíceis. O silencio se tornava opressor e ela sentia-se mais sozinha do que nunca. Queria de volta os diálogos com a irmã, quando as duas se apertavam na mesma cama apenas pelo prazer da companhia uma da outra, traçando planos sobre casamentos e príncipes encantados. Ela achara seu príncipe, mas as coisas estavam indo por um caminho tão distinto daquele idealizado que, durante aquelas noites, somente as lágrimas lhe faziam companhia. Queria novamente poder sair com as amigas em amenos passeios durante as tardes, onde qualquer coisa era motivo de uma conversa alegre. Durante os dias ela sofria em silêncio, durante a noite, depois que a criada a deixava, tinha pelo menos o consolo de poder chorar.

Não esperava que Robert a procurasse, por isso demorou até esconder o rosto, tentando fazer com que parecesse normal, por mais que tivesse certeza que jamais poderia negar que estivera chorando. Respirou fundo mais de uma vez, ainda com o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo a cama afundar ao seu lado, antes que um lenço fosse colocado na sua frente. Segurou-o e, com um sorriso fraco, limpou as lágrimas que se acumularam embaixo dos olhos antes de encarar o marido, dando-se conta do olhar perdido que ele lhe lançava. Afinal de contas, Robert jamais pensou que Cora tivesse algum motivo sequer para se aborrecer, por isso era desconcertante vê-la tão descomposta, imersa em uma tristeza que ele jamais percebera. Mais estranho ainda era que aquela cena o comovesse tão profundamente.

- Desculpe-me. Eu não imaginei que você pudesse vir aqui essa noite.

- Você está se sentindo bem?

Era a primeira vez que o tom de voz fugia da fria polidez que era destinada a esposa, realmente preocupado, como se ansiasse vê-la novamente bem. Cora lhe deu um sorriso breve, limpando mais algumas lágrimas antes de apertar o lenço entre os dedos, decidindo sobre como respondê-lo.

- É só que, às vezes, eu me sinto sozinha. Sinto saudades da minha família... – e, depois de um suspiro, continuou – Perdão, eu estou sendo um pouco boba.

Ela pensou em dizer que ele não se importasse, mas soaria tão pouco sincero que ela decidiu por calar-se, observando-o levantar. Pensou que ele fosse deixá-la e por isso se acomodou melhor na cama, ainda envergonhada por ter sido surpreendida em um momento como aquele. Robert, entretanto, superou todas as expectativas que ela tinha para aquela noite quando despiu unicamente o roupão e deitou-se ao seu lado, acomodando-se embaixo das cobertas antes de beijar-lhe castamente a testa. Sequer ele sabia o porquê daquele gesto, mas algo dentro de si dizia que era certo. Talvez Cora fosse um pouco mais do que uma caça-títulos americana. Afinal, pela primeira vez ele a viu, além da beleza e do dinheiro, e enxergou a simplicidade de uma mulher que sentia falta da própria família, quando ele deveria estar sendo a família dela. Soprou a chama da vela antes de acomodá-la entre os braços, sem ver o sorriso que ela lhe destinara na penumbra enquanto apoiava o rosto em seu peito.

- Obrigada.

Ela disse baixinho, deixando que o eco das batidas do coração dele lhe trouxesse a paz e o sono, dormindo pela primeira vez desde que virara uma Crawley com um sorriso desenhado nos lábios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Eu simplesmente não vejo a hora que chegue a nova temporada de Downton, para a nossa alegria! A Cora e o Robert são o meu casal favorito (ganham, e muito, da Mary com o Matthew) e há muito tempo queria escrever algo sobre eles, mas finalmente achei um plot que valesse a pena! Espero que alguém aproveite a leitura, do mesmo modo que eu me diverti escrevendo!


End file.
